


Good to Be Home

by eClair23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Natasha comes home from a hard mission and takes comfort in Liho and Lucky.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Good to Be Home

Natasha makes her way through the front door, setting her duffle bag on the floor next to the vanity in the hallway. She looks up at the sound of paws scrabbling on the hardwood floor to see Lucky barrelling towards her. She half-heartedly pats his head, but he seems to notice that something is wrong. Her breath hitches as the events of the day hit her–it was a tough mission, and despite her insistence that she’s okay, her ankle hurts. It’s probably broken, she thinks, but she’s had worse. She’ll have Clint look at it when he gets home. 

For now, she sinks down onto the wooden steps in their foyer, burying her head in her hands. She’s been gone for a month, now, on this stupid recon mission turned sour, and she couldn’t get any of the kids out in time. She hasn’t left a mission with this many casualties behind since her days at the Red Room, and it breaks her heart. Besides all that, she’s missed Clint, and she’s been terribly lonely this past month with no communication allowed. 

She doesn’t even realize she’s sobbing until Lucky pushes his nose between her head and arms, whining as if to ask if she’s okay. She lets out a wet laugh, pulling his head into her lap. “Good boy, Luck.”

Lucky rests his head on her lap contentedly as she scratches his favorite spot behind his ears. Natasha stiffens as she feels more fur brush up against her back, then sighs in relief. Liho. “Hey, baby.”

Liho stretches appreciatively at Nat’s acknowledgement, allowing her to run a hand across her back. Both pets settle on either side of her, offering their presence and their warmth as she continues to cry. 

After a while, Clint pushes the door open, smiling at the sight of all of them snuggled up together. As he comes to sit beside them, he notices the tear tracks on Nat’s face. “Everything okay?”

“No. But that’s okay.”

He pulls her close to him, budging Lucky out of the way as she rests her head on his shoulder and interlaces their hands. 

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
